Array-type display apparatuses having an enlarged size of display screen, comprised of an array of display apparatuses such as rear projection display devices, plasma display devices, liquid crystal display devices or organic EL (electroluminescence) (organic LED (light-emitting diode)) display devices, are widely used in applications such as digital signage, control monitoring, etc. for which a large display screen of the size of at least tens of inches is required.
In order for an array-type display apparatus to display better images, various proposals have been made to improve the whether resistance, the flatness, the visibility, etc. of the screen of the display device (see e.g. JP 2007-192977A and JP 2000-122571A).
However, a rear projection display device, for example, needs a frame structure to hold a rear projection screen. In the case of a plasma display device, a liquid crystal display device or an organic EL display device, it has a display section comprised of a glass panel and needs a frame structure to hold the panel.
Because of the frame structure or the like, any such display device has a peripheral non-display area incapable of displaying images. Thus, when an array-type display apparatus is constructed by arraying such display devices in a plane, the non-display areas will form a frame-shaped joint portion between the display devices. The joint portion, incapable of displaying images, has the drawback of discontinuity of an image, which lowers the image quality.
For a plasma display device, a liquid crystal display device, an organic LED display device, or the like, a study is being made of a method which involves attaching a holding member to the end surface of a display panel so as to best reduce the width of the holding member, thereby reducing the non-display area. However, an electrode needs to be provided in a peripheral portion of such a display device, which requires provision of the non-display area at least on the order of a few millimeters even if the narrow holding member is used. Thus, the method achieves no significant improvement in image continuity.
JP 2007-192977A discloses a method which involves disposing an organic LED on a joint portion. However, an electrode needs to be provided around the organic LED. Thus, in fact, the electrode portion is a non-display area. In addition, the method disclosed in the reference entails a complicated construction and an increased production cost.
JP 2000-122571A discloses a method which devises an electrode and wiring e.g. in an FED (Field Emission Display) in order to reduce the width of a joint portion which is a non-display area. However, the improvement in image continuity, achieved by the method of the reference, is insufficient because of the presence of a non-display area due to a sealing agent, wiring connected to the side, etc.